All Might
|-|Hero Form= |-|True Form= |-|Young= Summary Toshinori Yagi (八木俊典 Yagi Toshinori), most commonly known as All Might (オールマイト Ōru Maito), is the former No. 1 Hero who bore the title of the world's Symbol of Peace and inspired a whole generation of heroes, including Izuku Midoriya, whom he passed the torch of One For All to. He teaches Foundational Hero Studies at U.A. High School. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | Low 7-B | At least 6-C Name: Toshinori Yagi, "All Might" (Hero Name), "Symbol of Peace" Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Former Pro Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Air Generation (Can generate air pressure with his attacks. Can create cyclones), Pseudo-Flight (Can propel himself through the air using wind pressure), Transformation (Can switch between his hero and true forms at will), Power Bestowal (Can give One For All to other people), Resistance to Power Absorption (It's implied that All For One cannot steal One For All) Attack Potency: Island level (Drew in a thunderstorm with his Detroit Smash) | Small City level+ (Stopped a colossal metal cube with a punch) | At least Island level (Was far stronger in his prime) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Far faster than 100% Deku. Is established as being much faster than virtually everyone in the series) | At least Hypersonic+ (Is slower than before, but he should still be faster than 100% Deku) | At least Hypersonic+ (All For One called his current form "slow" compared to his prime) Lifting Strength: At least Class G (Much stronger than in his fight with Wolfram) | Class G (Capable of stopping a colossal metal cube with a punch) | At least Class G Striking Strength: Island Class | Small City Class+ | At least Island Class Durability: Island level (Can withstand the recoil of his own punches) | Small City level+ (Able to survive hits from All For One, who can match him in power) | At least Island level (Took hits from All For One in his prime) Stamina: Very high (Managed to break his limits and defeat All For One while being extremely injured. In his prime years, All Might has never been shown to be tired even when fighting against multiple villains) Range: Standard melee range. Tens of kilometers with air pressure (The aftereffects of his Detroit Smash drew in a thunderstorm at least 20 kilometers away) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: All Might was the top-ranked hero in Japan for his countless acts of heroism, having spearheaded multiple operations against villainous teams and saving countless lives during large-scale disasters. He is an expert in hand-to-hand combat with an intelligence to match his strength, deducing that Noumu's Shock Absorption had a limit and simply kept beating him until he went over that limit. After a stern talking from Gran Torino, All Might has also started to drop hints for Izuku that allow him to greatly improve over the span of a few hours. However, as a hero to the core, he refuses to go all out if innocent lives could be harmed by the aftereffects of his attacks. Weaknesses: Using One For All harms him and he can only use his hero form for about 3 hours a day (which later decreased to around 1 and 30 minutes after giving Izuku his Quirk). His true form is sickly and often coughs up blood. Due to the destructive nature of his powers, he cannot go all out if there are innocent lives in the crossfire. He has a weak spot on the left side of his torso | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Detroit_Smash.JPG|Detrioit Smash Texas-Smash.gif|Texas Smash Missouri_Smash.png|Missouri Smash Carolina_Smash.png|Carolina Smash New_Hampshire_Smash.png|New Hampshire Smash Oklahoma_Smash.png|Oklahoma Smash United_States_of_SMASH!!!!!.png|United States of Smash One For All: Inherited from Nana Shimura, All Might's Quirk gave him access to a tremendous stockpiled power. By channeling this power through his body, All Might had superhuman strength, speed, agility, and durability. All Might was so talented with One For All that he was widely known as the most powerful person in Japan. *'Texas Smash:' All Might throws a right punch with enough force that the wind pressure sends anything made of liquid flying away. *'Detroit Smash:' All Might performs that same attack as Texas Smash except this move is with a downward punch instead of a straight punch, the punch is powerful enough to create a shock wave large and powerful enough to split the clouds and make it rain. *'Missouri Smash:' All Might runs towards an enemy while keeping his hand flat and hit the enemy on the head while running past them. *'Carolina Smash:' All Might runs towards an enemy while keeping his hands in a cross position, then in a downwards cross chop to the enemies head. *'New Hampshire Smash:' All Might blasts himself towards his enemy and smashes his body into the enemy, crushing and injuring the enemy with his great weight. *'Oklahoma Smash:' All Might whirls around while enemies have latched onto him, spinning with enough force that when they are released they are easily thrown through concrete. *'United States of Smash:' All Might's final move, in which he concentrates all of his remaining power into a single downward strike that is powerful enough to break through All For One's enhancement Quirks and incapacitate him. However, after this move is complete, All Might will lose his use of One For All forever. Key: Weakened | Remnants of One For All | Prime Others Notable Victories: Superman (DC Extended Universe) Superman's Profile (Prime All Might and 6-C Superman were used. Speed was equalized) Sapphire (Steven Universe) Sapphire's Profile (Remnants of One For All All Might was used. Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: All For One (My Hero Academia) All For One's Profile (Weakened versions were used. All For One had access to Super Regeneration and Shock Absorption) Heracles (Greek Mythology) Heracles’ Profile (Prime All Might and Mortal Hero Heracles were used. Speed was equalized) Escanor (Nanatsu no Taizai) Escanor's Profile (Weakened All Might was used. The time was at Dawn. Speed was equalized, and Escanor couldn't amp himself with Rhitta) Jack (One Piece) Jack's profile (Both were at 6-C and speed was equalized) Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) (Sonic the Hedgehog (The Universe)) Sonic's profile (Prime All Might and Base Sonic were used. Items were restricted and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Teachers Category:Martial Artists Category:Air Users Category:Flight Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6